1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube and more particularly to a telescopic tube that is applied to a walking stick or a clothes pole.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 15, a conventional walking stick has a tube assembly 60 and a cord 70. The tube assembly 60 has a first rod 61, a second rod 62, a third rod 63, and a fourth rod 64. The first rod 61 has a grounding cover 611 that is mounted on the first rod 61. The fourth rod 64 has a handgrip 641 that is mounted on the fourth rod 64. The cord 70 is flexible and links together the first rod 61, the second rod 62, the third rod 63, and the fourth rod 64.
When in use, the walking stick is extended. The cord 70 is stretched, and the first rod 61, the second rod 62 and third rod 63 are mounted respectively through the second rod 62, the third rod 63 and the fourth rod 64. When the user wants to store the walking stick, the walking stick is folded. The cord 70 is stretched again, and the first rod 61, the second rod 62 and third rod 63 depart respectively from the second rod 62, the third rod 63 and the fourth rod 64.
However, when the tube assembly 60 is folded, the folded walking stick is too oversized to be received into a bag.
With reference to FIG. 16, another conventional walking stick has a tube assembly 80 and a bushing 90. The tube assembly 80 has a first rod 81 and a second rod 82. The first rod 81 has a first protruding part 811 that has an external thread. The second rod 82 has a second protruding part 821 that has an external thread. The bushing 90 has a first mounting recess 91 and a second mounting recess 92. The first mounting recess 91 is defined in one of two end surfaces of the bushing 90, and has an internal thread. The second mounting recess 92 is defined in the other end surface of the bushing 90, and has an internal thread.
When the walking stick is in use, the first protruding part 811 and the second protruding part 821 are mounted respectively in the first mounting recess 91 and the second mounting recess 92 by threading together. When the walking stick is folded, the bushing 90 is detached from the first rod 81 and the second rod 82.
However, as the first rod 81 is connected to the second rod 82 with the bushing 90 by threading together, a usage of the walking stick is too complicated.